


Expired Passports Take About 2 Months To Renew

by Pepsi (Pepsiiii)



Series: One offs [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Hospitals, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26809378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pepsiiii/pseuds/Pepsi
Summary: “Perhaps, he’ll keep this up and just kill me,” Hirugami’s brain supplies in lieu of an answer to the age-old question of, “How will Hirugami die?”.He's sitting and staring (it's all he really can do in moments like this) and thinking about how Hoshiumi’s recklessness was going to, without a doubt, kill him one of these days.OR; Hirugami is gay
Relationships: Hirugami Sachirou/Hoshiumi Kourai
Series: One offs [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936612
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Expired Passports Take About 2 Months To Renew

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CO32minus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CO32minus/gifts).



> I just wanted to make connie sum tbh

“Perhaps, he’ll keep this up and just kill me,” Hirugami’s brain supplies in lieu of an answer to the age-old question of,  _ “How will Hirugami die?” _ .

He's sitting and staring (it's all he really can do in moments like this) and thinking about how Hoshiumi’s recklessness was going to, without a doubt, kill him one of these days. 

When he says ‘him’ he’s referring to himself, Hirugami Sachiro, that is. Hoshiumi couldn’t die because he, unlike most of the human population, simply didn’t want to die and Hoshi, unlike most of the human population, didn’t do things he didn't want to do. He lives dangerously (Just look at the gymnastic hospital incident. Sometimes Hirugami asks himself,  _ what kind of maniac wears a full body cast for 4 months and then the moment they’re allowed to walk again tries to do a cartwheel _ ? Better yet,  _ what kind of idiot watches in awe as that maniac does it and looks like a fucking angel as it happens _ ? Hirugami ends up answering his own questions more often than not) and yet, even as this being of pure danger (the personification of ‘throwing caution to the wind’) he still values his own life enough to not fucking kill himself in these stupid stunts of his. 

It's _maddening_. 

_Sickeningly so._

Hirugami wants to marry him before the bill for this most recent injury arrives in the mail. A rushed wedding sure and maybe they’re too young to be unified in holy matrimony but since when was logic or reason something valid in the world of one Hoshiumi Korai? Hirugami had been in that world for going on 10 years now, and as of late he’s found his dual citizenship to the ‘ _ real world _ ’ growing dustier. He looks at Hoshiumi’s smiling face, even as he gets stitches for the  _ 20th fucking time _ , and thinks (again, because he's little more than a simple guy with simple repetitive thoughts) that he truly has no want nor need for the real world, not when something as plentiful and beautiful as Hoshiumi’s world (his smile; his laugh; his yelling and screaming; tricks and jumps; declarations and challenges) was in his front yard, waiting to be embraced in the fullest.

“Oi! Sachiro! Look at my arm! It's fucked ain’t it?” Hoshiumi laughs out as the nurse walks from the room, taking his materials with him. Hirugami wonders if jumping into a pool from 40 feet in the air for nothing more than clout and adrenaline was worth the, _truthfully_ , terrible scarring that was bound to come from that nasty gash in his arm. Hoshiumi keeps laughing and pointing at his newly administered stitches (chanting about how Hinata and Lev were gonna be _so fucking jealous_ _when they see him on Monday_ ) and Hirugami smiles too and thinks about how he would do anything to keep seeing that smile; hearing these laughs and loving this fucking maniac across from him.

“When do you think your mom will get the hospital bill Korai?”

“Huh? I don’t know… Maybe in a month?”

That's obviously wrong and Hoshiumi doesn’t know that because he's fucking terrible with dates and suddenly Hirugami is too because he's already looking online for the nearest K-jewelers, praying they’ll sell to a scrappy 17-year-old with too much love in his heart and maybe 200 dollars in his bank account. He wonders if a grand proposal during 5th period would suffice.... knowing Hoshiumi, it wouldn't (not grand enough... bigger is better and all that).

Somehow, and he's doing his best to fight the urge to get up and kiss that radiant smile on Hoshiumi's face right now (trust him, he can barely daydream he's THAT distracted), that makes it all the sweeter in this romance soaked mind. 

**Author's Note:**

> hmu @MrsHaiiba on twt and talk about lev with me


End file.
